Jealousy
by GoddessOfMagicAndMusic-101
Summary: When a new student comes to HollyWood Arts and starts dating Beck, Jade soon becomes jealous and will do anything to get her out of the picture.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"1!"She called from outside."2!...3!...4!..."

Beck looked at the door, but before he could walk outside Trina tackled him.

"5!...6!...7!..."

Robbie,Andre,Kat,and I went to help him, scolding Trina.

"8!...9!...10..."

She had counted to 10 and Beck wasn't out there.

This was how there relationship had ended.A few seconds later I heard a car door slam and slowly pulling away.

Robbie and Andre looked at Beck to see what he'd do.

Would he start crying?Would he go after Jade?Would Jade come back?But all Beck said was,"Let's play some cards."

"Yeah..."I said still waiting for Jade to kick down the door and run to Beck.

But she never did.


	2. Alexa

**Tori's POV**

I walked into HollyWood Arts School texting.I was giggling because my friend, Liz, text me something funny and I knew people thought I was going insane.I put my phone in my pocket and looked up.I saw Kat talking to a girl I had never seen.

She was about my height and looked skinny.

She had blond hair with sky-blue streaks in it.I couldn't see her face just the back of her.

She wore red sneakers,sweatpants,and a black jacket that looked like it would be used for yoga.

I couldn't here what they were saying but Kat seemed to be enjoying herself.I could here the girl laughing.

I decided to walk over and introduce myself."Hey, Kat!"I greeted.

I looked at the girls face for the first time.

She was very had blue-gray eyes,a small nose,a pretty smile,and tan skin.

She wore natural colored make up and her wavy (Taylor Swift style) blond hair covered her ears but I saw she had silver hoop earrings.

"Oh hey, Tori."Kat said in her high voice.

"Uh...you gonna introduce me to your friend?"I asked awkwardly.

"Oh well...This is..."Kat said.

The girl smiled."Hi.I'm Alexa.I moved here from Connetucut."

"Oh cool.I'm Tori Vega."I said."Who's your teacher?"

"Sikowits."

"Awesome!Wanna walk to class with Kat and I?"

"Yeah."

And off we went.


	3. Lunch FINALLY!

**Still Tori's POV**

We walked into Sikowitz's class and everyone was blabbing on and on.

"Where will I sit?"Alexa asked.

"Theres a spot between Beck and I."I said pointing to the empty spot.

_Ding!Ding!Ding!Ding!Di-i-i-ng!_

Sikowitz came into the classroom suddenly."Take a seat, my little children!"Sikowits said.

Kat giggled."Hee hee hee!"

Alexa took a seat next to me.

"We have a new student here today!Please welcome...Wendy!"Sikowitz said forgetting Alexa's name.

"Alexa!"Alexa corrected.

"Same thing."Sikowits said quickly."So anyway,..."It was a long and boring lesson that I didn't pay any attention.

Lunch finally came and I was overjoyed.

"Wanna come eat lunch with my friends and I?"I asked Alexa.

"Sure."Alexa said."Where do we eat lunch?"

"Just follow me."I said.

"Hey, guys."I said when we found Jade,Andre,Robbie,Kat,and Beck all sitting at our usual tabel we sit at."This is Alexa,Alexa these are my friends Andre,Beck,Robbie,Kat, and Jade."

"What's up?"said Andre.

"Hey."said Beck.

"Uh...I have to...go."Jade said awkwardly.

"Where to?"Robbie asked.

"None of your business!"Jade snarled and walked away fastly.

"What was that about?"I wondered aloud.

Alexa got a faraway look."She dosen't want me here."

I stared at her."You know her?!"

"I should leave."She said ignoring my question.

Alexa got up and left without a sound.


	4. The 2 Lovebirds

**Tori's POV**

I was at my house texting Andre for no reason.

Andre-Why'd Jade leave at lunch?

Me-No idea

Andre-So,do u like the new girl?

Me-Yeah, Alexa's really nice but kind of mysterious...do u like her?

Andre-Idk her.

Andre-Look on Beck's profile on The Slap...

Me-KK

I took out my laptop.

Immediately, The Slap popped up.I looked under my friends and clicked on Beck.

It took me to his profile.I looked at his latest updates.I found the last three and my eyes widened.

_On a date with the perfect girl._

I read on.

_Alexa is the best girl I've met so far._

_She's so much like me and she always makes me smile._

_I love you, Alexa._

At the same moment the doorbell rang,"It's open!"

Jade came in saw what I was looking at on The Slap and she cried even harder and louder."Jade, what's-"I began.

"It's Alexa a-and Be-e-e-ck!"She sobbed.

Jade sat on the couch next to me with her hands cupped around her eyes.

"Why can't you just be happy?"I asked.

Jade's head shot up."Me?!Be happy?!You're insane!"

"Why can't you just try being nice to Alexa?"I asked."We can all be friends!"

Jade suddenly grabbed my wrists and for a second I thought she would literally kill me."Don't ever say her name again!"

"Why not?"

Jade's face turned bright red,"Because I hate my sister!"


End file.
